


Ansprunch

by Hauno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Sagan does what he should have done a long time ago.





	1. Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit old; but i still think it's pretty good. This is some OC stuff and i'm sure most people won't understand what's going on, but if you'd like to know please ask because i love talking about my ocs!

 

Winds quietly blew through residents’ houses in Auchindoun, the night finally settling as all seemed peaceful. Families tucked away into their small, cozy homes with no one to be seen; no breath to be heard. Auchindoun hadn’t had a quiet night such as this since Ba’als’ so called ‘’resurrection’’. 

 

Sagan walked up to the entrance of the Labyrinth as soon as the clock hit dusk. He’d gone over his plans with Krampus just incase anything had gone wrong when he’d begun. Year after year, he was still tormented by Nox; the things she had done to him -- he decided that he would end it. Then, he would move on. He placed his right hand on the trees guarding the entrance. Now that he looked at it; he thought that the resembled humanoid figures. He laughed to himself for thinking such a silly thought. 

 

The Labyrinth had been around for ages, before Auchindoun was given the Void’s blessing, and some spectate that it was around even before Velandrite was born. It was old, but that certainly didn’t stop people from trying to enter it. Witches had made it their own place, a place where only they could enter as a last resort if the Witch Tower was ever destroyed. No one else other than the Witches could get inside. But, with all of them dead, the Void Mother decided to close it all for herself and her companions. Despite all of the youth wandering and getting lost in there, she decided not to help them. 

 

That was simply another thing Sagan hated about Nox. She never did anything for anyone else, but instead, did everything for herself. He scoffed;  _ ‘’Selfish,’’  _ he thought. That is what Nox was. She wasn’t a leader, nor a hero like how books made her out to be. Families had often recalled their greatest leaders to their children, there was Velandrite and her wife, Aine, Malorne, Medivh, Svlana, Sylvia, Marilyn, and even Marrow was included -- but so many more tales were missed out on. Nox, however… she didn’t deserve to be written about. She was as awful as a leader as she was a Shadow.

 

Sagan sighed. He entered the Labyrinth, a dark haze coming over him as he walked through the branches and pushed past the debris. He felt as if he was floating as darkness engulfed him, swirls of magic appearing left and right before him. He nearly forgot why he’d came here. But he recalled;

 

Nox. Nox,  _ Nox.  _ As the ground around him began to solidify, he fell onto his hands and knees as he remembered what Nox did to him. 

 

He hated that he let it happen. 

  
  



	2. Memories

‘’Sagan!’’ called the tall woman from the doorway of the classroom. All students had stared at her; her figure gracing a long, elegant eminence dress with blackened lace; dyed in only the finest of Auchindoun’s materials. Long, black curls framing the front of her face, and a long ponytail that swayed whenever she walked. Quiet whispers went out around the room;  _ ‘’What would the daughter of Velandrite want with Sagan?’’ ‘’Why is Lady Nox here?’’ ‘’I bet that mutt did something to her.’’  _ Nox heard them. She walked near them, clasping her hands together and smiling -- right before slamming them down onto the students’ desks. 

 

‘’MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS.’’ Nox commanded. The students nod at her, sweat dripping from their chins and fear gathering in their guts. She walked over to Sagan; who was asleep on his desk. She took a look at his desk, covered in writing, with needles stuck onto the bottom of it. ‘’Sagan,’’ Nox lightly shook him until he awoken. 

 

Sagan stared at her with the eyes that he didn’t have. He jumped up immediately, ready to do whatever Nox had asked. She was the only one kind enough to befriend him, so he’d do absolutely anything for his only friend. Though, to her, he was more of a toy than anything. Something weak that she could easily break down. 

 

Nox smiled at him, ‘’ _ good boy _ ,’’ she whispered into his ear, causing him to smear a large grin onto his face. She gently pet his head, ‘’Sagan, I have a favor to ask of you, can you come somewhere with me?’’ she murmured. 

 

‘’Of course, anything for you, Nox…’’ he smiled. Nox lead him out of the classroom, fleeing straight to the Black Temple to get work done. 

 

‘’I want you to become a Witch, Sagan.’’  Nox clasped Sagan’s hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

‘’A… A Witch?’’ he coughs.

 

‘’Yes, a Witch. I suppose I haven’t explained it to you yet,’’ She lets go of his hands and begins to pace around. ‘’A Witch is a person who… has mixed the Void, with black magic, in order to get a magick type that would suit their interests, per say.’’ she places her hands together. ‘’I am a Witch of Crows. But there is more of us. It could be anything that you love. Fire, Seasons, Love, Peace, Death.’’ she places her hands back onto his shoulders. ‘’You would be a great Witch, Sagan.’’

 

‘’Is there a sacrifice for… for being a Witch?’’ Sagan looks away.

 

‘’No. It is a short process… though, it might cost you some sanity for a bit.’’ Nox laughs, ‘’It will not take much from you.’’ 

 

‘’Alright…’’ Sagan agrees with doubt in his voice. Nox grasps his hands, the procedure begins. 

 

‘’Congratulations, Sagan.’’ Nox smiles.

‘’You’re finally one of us.’’ 

 

‘’I… I don’t feel much different.’’ Sagan looks around, confused. His vision is hazy. 

‘’Wait… Nox?’’ 

‘’What?’’

‘’I- I can see things.’’ 

Nox chuckles. ‘’I also gave you vision, because I just love you so much, Sagan.’’ She says, unsincerely. ‘’It’s from the Void, not Witch magic.’’

 

Sagan’s eyes fill with tears as he looks around, seeing everything that he’d hadn’t saw before, but only knew the scents or touch of. He cries. Nox embraces him, her arms tightly wrapped around him. Her hands run down his back as he looks up at her. ‘’Nox?’’ he mutters. She unbuttons his top, pressing her lips against his. 

‘’Nox- what’re you-’’

 

‘’Don’t you think it’s my turn to get what I want, now?. She went on. ‘’Do not be so ungrateful, Sagan.’’

 

She forces him down, and the night continues.


	3. Late Night Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not good at writing fighting  
> or writing in general  
> gomen

Sagan sits up, looking around the Labyrinth and exploring his surroundings. He’d must’ve been passed out for some time, dreaming of past times. He gets off of the ground and begins to walk around, his fists clenched, on guard ready to attack. He sniffs out Nox’s scent. He could always smell her from twenty miles away, he’d knew her scent from the back of his hand. Lavender and rosemary, but this time it was different --

 

‘’ _ Is she not alone?’’  _ he thought. The scent of charcoal and light cologne filled the air almost as much as Nox’s scent did. ‘’Did… Nox actually save someone?’’ he rubbed his chin. Suddenly, it came to him. ‘’Incendios… out of everyone, she could have saved her own son… but she saves Incendios?’’ he frowns. ‘’And that other scent… It smells like how Medivh…’’ a thought occurs to him, ‘’Medivh… and Neltharian -- it was rumoured that they had a child together…’’ he comes to a stop when he realizes that he’s reached an area that’s clear. There’s a small, slightly worn down house with thorny bushes surrounding it. 

 

The fire crackles and pops. Sagan quickly hides behind a bush, moving steadily so he isn’t seen or found by Nox or her companions. He looks around. ‘’Everyone must be inside,’’ he mutters under his breath. 

 

‘’My, my, what do we have here? A long lost mutt coming back to meet his master?’’ a deep, womanly voice coos into his ear. 

 

Sagan jumps back, away from the voice, and takes his stance. The Void seeping out of his hands into orbs that are ready to be thrown into battle. ‘’Nox…’’ he grimaces. His tendrils shoot out of his back aggressively.

 

‘’Why are you here, dearest Sagan?’’ she slides off her mask, her golden eyes glistening in the Void’s night. Sagan stares into her eyes.

 

‘’You already know that, don’t you?’’

 

Nox laughs. She laughs, and laughs, almost as if she’s mocking him. ‘’Oh, Sagan… you wouldn’t hurt me, now, would you?’’ she addressed.

 

Before she could react, Sagan’s orbs shot at her -- she quickly hid herself into the shadows before reappearing behind him, ready to slice with her spell. He knocks her out of the way as she attempts to slice through his neck, grabbing her wrist and throwing her onto the ground. She shoots her tendrils out of her back in a final attempt to throw him off, but fails as he wraps his hand around her neck.

 

Unfortunately for Nox, Incendios and Me’dan were out gathering groceries in Auchindoun at late night so none would see them. Sagan laughed. ‘’Nox, have you ever thought that it was time for your reign to come to an end?’’ he scoffs. ‘’After all you’ve done, I think it would be the best punishment for you.’’ his grip tightens around her neck, ‘’You are not as strong as you used to be, Nox?’’ 

 

Nox laughs in his face. ‘’Kill me, then, Sagan. I am sure that everyone will know that it was you, and they’ll mourn me and hate you. The people of Auchindoun will mourn the death of their greatest leader, I, Nox.’’ 

 

‘’Everyone thinks you are dead, Nox.’’ Sagan chuckled. ‘’And you? A great leader? A great leader that has done what?, sit on her bosom in the background?’’ he shouted grimly. ‘’You let your own son die, you let the Witches die, you let Auchindoun be ruled by Svlana of ALL people. You aren’t even a leader, Nox,’’ he smiled crookedly.

 

‘’You are just a shriveled husk of what could have been a great leader.’’ 

 

Nox madly looked at him; never being one to be able to take insults. She squirmed underneath his grasp. ‘’I will NEVER forgive you for this, Sagan!’’ She shouted at him, in her last attempts to break free -- but she couldn’t. Nox’s time grew dim. She couldn’t find the strength to break free of Sagan’s grasp, despite making herself seem like she was the stronger of the two. She had hoped that this was temporary, as she hadn’t practiced her magic in such a long time. ‘’I gave you EVERYTHING you wanted, Sagan--’’ 

 

Her words cut off by Sagan shoving his one of his claws into her chest. He laughed, as he clawed into it deeper, and deeper, his free hand digging into her arm. ‘’Nox… do you think that I would still let you control me?’’ He said deeply, pulling his hand out of her chest and watching the blood drip down his claws. She gasped for air. He shoved his blood-covered claws back into her chest, breaking apart her ribcage and tearing out her heart. 

 

‘’I truly did love you back then, Nox,’’ He depressingly cooed as Nox’s body grew limp and her struggle had given up. ‘’You made me who I was, and, well, who I was… Was an awful person, to say. It is like you were trying to make me exactly like you. I did awful things, to everyone, because you did the same to me…’’ He crushed her heart within his hands. ‘’This is not only for me, though… it is for all who were lost because of you.’’ 

 

The Witch orb appears out of Nox’s wound. ‘’For everyone that did not get a chance to live, merely because you did not help them…’’

 

Sagan inhales, ‘’From the very start… Neltharian, Medivh, Verbena, Disconia, Pacem, La’mour,  Tempus, Vicus,’’ he clenches his fists, ‘’Enoki, Ezekiel… all of them. All of the ones that were forgotten. All of the ones that weren’t known of, but were slaughtered before they had the chance…’’ he holds the orb within his hand, and crushes it.

 

‘’I will make sure they are remembered,’’ Sagan stands, an aura of power surrounding him. The shards sink within his body as he absorbs the magic and takes on the title of the new Grand Witch. He lifts up Nox’s mask, ‘’You won’t be remembered, Nox.’’ 

 

Sagan walks out of the Labyrinth, a new wave of hope washed over him. A new beginning. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sagan stood at a cliff that lead down into what was believed to be a portal to the Void with Eden in N’vhoskelic. She smiled at him, her hand placed onto his, and rubbed his back with her free hand. ‘’You can do this,’’ she coos to him. He has Nox’s mask within his hands, holding it gently, but picking the feathers off of it one by one.  His hands shake, but he couldn’t go back now.

 

He tosses the mask off of the cliff and watches it plunge into the depths. Eden smiles at him, ‘’I’m proud of you,’’ she says, ending it with a kiss.

 

A few months had passed from then. Sagan only now had thought of reopening the Witch Tower to hold all the history and stories that they shared. He thought, that maybe he could even study what he had left of Neltharian’s magic and make more witches. He steps out of his house and begins making his way to the tower, with a good feeling in the air.

 

As Sagan walks into the Witch Tower, he gets caught on a few spider webs and shakes them off. He sneezes afterwards, then looks around at the place.

 

The witches, all of the deceased were there.

 

‘’Um.’’ Sagan whispers. ‘’Am I going crazy?’’ he begins to panic, thinking that the magic was too much for him. 

 

An apparition of Neltharian appears in front of him as the rest begin to disappear with smiles. She’s clapping and smiling as she walks closer. ‘’Thank you,’’ she says as she wraps her arms around him.

 

Sagan smiles. ‘’For my family.’’


End file.
